Numb3rs: The Party
by Forever lucky 27
Summary: Don Eppes has a 17 year old daughter who Lt. Walker just found at a party! WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING OF A TEEN don't like don't read.


Okay this is my first story written so plz be nice! Sorry if it's a little scrambled it has been in my head for a while.

Contains spanking of a teen.

I do not own these characters.

Numb3rs: The Party

No Change to Characters except one additional character. But first I will introduce you to this character and if you need to know more please feel free to ask!

Some may be from Kristy's POV or Don's.

Kristy Eppes: she is 17 years old and Don Eppes' daughter he had her when he was 19. Her mother left shortly after her birth and never came back. She is kind of a tomboy and absolutely loves her Dad. She is a Senior in high school but also goes to CalSci part-time as a sophomore. She doesn't know what she wants to major in but she does know that it will be something along the lines of Math. She on occasion helps with hacking cases for the FBI with Charlie but Don never tells information like petifile cases or anything. Kristy usually listens to what her Dad tells her but sometimes she just has to be a teenager.

It's about eleven p.m o'clock on Friday when I get a call from Dad. I pick up, "Hey!"

"Hey baby. I'm not goanna be able to make it home tonight, so will you be okay?"

"Yeppers."

"Okay well you should probably be getting to bed."

"Yea yea I was just about to."

"Okay well you sleep well than okay? Call if you need anything?"

"K I will. G'night I love ya."

"Love you to baby. Night"

_Yes that's exactly what I was hoping! I had been grounded all week for not doing my homework for English. Well now that he's not coming home… _Kristy picks up her phone and calls her friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carleen!"

"Hey Kristy, so can you make it to the party?"

"Yea! My dad's not coming home tonight!"

"Okay cool I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Okay See ya than."

(one hour later at the party)

"Hey Carleen, I think I'm goanna leave, ok?"

"Oh come on you were suppost to be my designated driver!!!"

"Yea well I just have to go, ok."

Kristy walks out into the front yard.

_Who should I call. Dad? No definitely not. Charlie? Ed? I'll call Ed!_

Kristy gets out her phone about to call when….

**POLICE SIRENS AND RED LIGHTS FLASHING EVERYWHERE!**

_**This isn't good! **_

She stands shocked for a second staring as her friends flee from the party, only to be mostly caught by police. She starts to walk towards the street towards one of the nicer looking cops hoping he'll give her some mercy. When to her dismay she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Yea just take them all to the station, well call there parents from there."

_It's Lietunant Gary Walker! Ok crap now I'm in deep. Maybe he doesn't see _me but as I continue walking toward the street he grabs my arm.

"Eppes??"

"Yes (gulp) sir." I look down _wishing the ground would swallow me_.

"I can't believe this! Does Don know you're here?"

"No..no." I say softly shaking my head.

"Well I'm goanna call him, NOW."

I nod as he pulls out his phone starting to dial. _I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, oh god. Realizing that he's talking to Dad _I look up to see Lt. Walker's face.

"Eppes, do you know where your daughter is?"

_Ok if I could just hear what he was saying to know how much I'm in trouble._

"Well, we just broke a big party, lots of alcohol, and lots of drugs…..

I cut in… "No I didn't touch anything!!"

"And well I also found your daughter."

_I am dead, dead and buried. _

"Ok well, I'm goanna take her to the station."

"Okay."

I watched as he hung up the phone and looked at me sullenly. He started to lead me to his cruiser and put me in the back. _I wish I never came to this dumb party!!!!_

(the police station)

I hear familiar footsteps coming towards the cell; I shared with my fellow partiers. I could hear Dad thanking Lt. Walker and telling him it won't happen again.

The doors opened and I cringed as I saw my Dad's face.

"Kristine let's go. (I was to scared to move) Now!" He said as he came over and grabbed my arm leading me out.

We walked to the front doors and stopped.

Lt. Walker looked at me, "If we find you at something like this again you are going to be charged. Do you understand??"

"Yes sir. Thank you for not charging me." I said quite softly yet it was still audible.

At that Dad and Lt. Walker shook hands and Dad said one last thanks and turned and led me out of the building. We were walking to the car and I opened my mouth to talk and Dad said, "No Kristy, no excuses and I especially don't want to hear them tonight." He looked sternly at me as he closed my door after I got in.

_The car ride home was going to be a long one. I looked at the clock not realizing that it was now 3 am. _

(Don and Kristy's apartment.)

I watched as Dad unlocked to the door to our apartment. I walked in.

"Go to bed, well discuss this in the morning."

All I could do was nod.

(7 a.m.)

I woke up hearing my dad knocking on the door.

"Come in"

Dad opened the door and looked at me.

"Take a shower and get ready, ok? And than will talk."

_He sounded sad. _He closed the door and I got up.

(7:30 a.m)

_I came out of my room hoping that he would get called into work and not have time to discuss, but instead he was sitting on the couch watching the news, ready for me._ I looked at the ground as I walked over to the couch next to his. He turned off the T.V. and turned to face me.

"So Kristine explain last night?"

I looked at my hands, "I don't know, I guess I was bored?"

"You were bored." He said dryly. "Come here." He commanded.

My knees shook, _I didn't want to_. "Please, no, please." I stood up and he grabbed my arm.

"Kristine you have to realize that there are consequences for you actions." He said as he pulled me down over his knee.

"Please dad I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

"Yea well after this you won't. Now why don't you tell me what you did to deserve this?"

"Please!" I say as I wiggle and try to get up.

He smacks the undercurve of my bottom (I gasp and wiggle) as he says, "ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"I…I lied to you and I should have been home because I was grounded… and I went to a party. Daddy I'm sorry please."

"Ok do you understand why you are getting punished?" He said this as he adjusted my body on his lap. I nodded clenching the couch readying myself for what was to come.

SMACK I gasped.

SMACK SMACK SMACK he did three on one side then shifted SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Plea… SMACK….I'm….SMACK….sorry….SMACK SMACK SMACK…. Please."

I started to have tears in my eyes as he continued on.

SMACK SMACK SMACK he did a little more force each time as he moved further down my bottom.

He stopped and stood me up.

_It's not over why did he have me stand up?_ I thought as I wiped away tears from my face.

"Unbutton you jeans and undo your belt." He said firmly.

"No please dad!!" I said horrified. But he reached for my pants to do it and so I reluctantly undid my pants. He pulled me back over his knee. And he started to pull my pants and underwear down, I started to wiggle and pull them back. But he smacked my bottom as I did that.

_Ouch! Man I forgot how much more it hurts when your jeans are down._ I covered my face with my arms as he started to spank my bare bottom.

SMACK "It ….SMACK .. will…..SMACK…. be…. SMACK… over soon. SMACK SMACK… Your …..SMACK….doing…. SMACK….. great." I started to sob loudly as he continued spanking. SMACK SMACK SMACK I stopped fighting and my sobs shook my body as his smacks came faster. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK on my sit spot. He did his last ones the hardest of all and on my sit spot. SMACK I whimpered SMACK I whimpered as he started to rub my back.

"its okay baby, its over. You're forgiven." I whinced as he pulled up my pants and sat me up on his lap.

"I'm…(sob).. sorry."

"Baby it's forgiven. I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"I love you too." I said through sobs.

I sobbed into his chest feeling loved and secure in his arms. When my crying had diminished he said, "Why don't you go take a nap okay." He stood me up and I fixed my pants and then rubbing my bottom as he walked me to my room. He moved my sheets and I layed down on my stomach and he covered me as I fell asleep.

MORE TO COME!


End file.
